


Come Here Often?

by goonandkissthegirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't you worry, F/F, For the most part, Little one shots about kara and lena's developing friendship, Pre-Relationship, Supercorp endgame, and I love the idea of all the things they did together, but i love these two, but these fuckers will end up together, more characters will show up eventually, slowly becoming bffs, so kind of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goonandkissthegirl/pseuds/goonandkissthegirl
Summary: After moving to National City, meeting Kara and Supergirl, and trying to get L-Corp on the right foot Lena is still mostly a loner. Until she runs into Kara at a concert. Slowly their friendship grows as they keep running into each other around town. Eventually innocent run ins turn into planned hang outs, seeking each other out on purpose, and dates that aren't quite dates...yet.





	1. Summer Concerts are the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> I've been working on another story that is turning into a bit of a monstrosity, so I wrote this light little one shot on a break. And now I'm in love with the idea of all the little things Kara and Lena did together while getting to know each other. So here's the start of that. Enjoy!

“Don’t tell me you came to a concert alone?”

Lena looked up from her book to the woman who had plopped herself down next to her on the grass. She resisted the instinct to scoff and turn away without a second glance; but, a spark of familiarity kept her in place. The woman was none other than junior reporter, Kara Danvers, Lena’s newest NC acquaintance and maybe…potential friend?

Kara’s blonde locks were down in long waves, tucked under a light gray ball cap that accentuated her remarkably bright blue eyes. It seems she’d left her glasses at home for the evening, and Lena was not complaining. Most endearingly, Kara was smiling at Lena bright and big, still waiting for her reply. 

“Well… you know, I’m still knew around here,” she laughed. “I guess I just couldn’t convince anyone to come with me to this one.”

“What?! Just because he used to be in boy band? That’s so lame!” Kara exclaimed. 

“Totally lame,” Lena echoed, a hint of teasing in her tone at the reporter’s word choice. She definitely wanted to skim over the real reason she was here alone: no one wanted to be seen out with a Luthor. 

“Well, looks like both of us have losers for friends. I couldn’t get anyone to come with me either,” Kara admitted. 

“Well, it’s their loss. I quite enjoy his music, regardless of his previous boy band phase,” Lena chuckled. 

“Same! I’m glad I ran into you though,” Kara spoke with honesty that Lena desperately wanted to believe. Kara leaned in to nudge Lena’s shoulder. “I never would have guessed you were into this kind of music.” 

“Well, you know, the Irish have to support each other, and all,” Lena joked. 

“Woah, wait…You’re Irish? Kara asked, glee written all over her expression. 

“Yes, my birth mother was. I lived there before the Luthors adopted me.”

“Yeah? That’s so cool!” Kara beamed, excited at the prospect of learning something new about the CEO. “So…. since we’re both here alone, do you mind if I hang with you? If not, I totally get it! I can easily scooch myself back up the hill to that other grassy spot, far away from you if I’m creeping you out. I promise I’m not trying to get some scoop on a story or anything, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I would completely understand.” 

Lena laughed at the blonde's long-windedness, she was feeling more endeared to the woman with every interaction. “Hmm…” Lena took her time, seeming to really consider it. “If I see any trace of a feature about a tragic Irish backstory, you’re screwed,” Lena declared, tone sharp and serious before her lips curved into a wicked smirk. “In fact, you’d absolutely be out a concert buddy for life.”

Kara clutched a hand to her chest, laughing good-naturedly. “Oh my god, you had me really scared there for a second! 

Lena tipped her head back, a hearty laugh escaping her chest. “Sorry, those Luthor genes have to shine through somehow.” 

Kara’s brow crinkled a bit, she knew Lena was only teasing. But she hoped she knew Kara didn’t really care about her last name. She’d already proven to be plenty helpful to Supergirl and to the city in the weeks since she’d moved here. 

“Lena, you know I don’t care about your last name, right? I know what it’s like to have a shadow on the family name. I don’t hold you accountable for anything your family has done.”

“It’s alright Kara, everyone’s waiting for the shoe to drop for me. You don’t have to butter me up for your next story,” she teased. 

Kara’s smile turned into a frown suddenly, turning her gaze from the CEO. “Oh, shoot. I’m making you uncomfortable. I’m sorry, Lena. I’ll let you get back to your book.” As she moved to stand up, Lena panicked, cursing herself at her stupidity. Kara hardly knew her and was just trying to be polite.

Before she could think better of it, Lena reached out for Kara’s forearm. “Oh, wait! I was only teasing.” She pulled her hand back when Kara smiled and sat back down. “It would be nice to take in the show with someone.”

“Yeah?” Kara asked, clearly elated that Lena wanted her to stay. “You sure, though? If I’m bothering you, do not be afraid to tell me off!” 

“Kara, you’re not bothering me. You would know if I was annoyed, trust me—the eyebrows give me away all the time,” she giggled, displaying her unique eyebrow dexterity. 

Kara laughed in response, “Okay, yeah, I’ve definitely noticed those. That is a talent, right there! How’d you learn to do that?” 

“Oh, not a talent when it gives away my true feelings all the time! I’m just very expressive, I guess,” she disclosed with a shrug. She leaned back on her arms, feeling more at ease with Kara's continued presence. 

“Hey I get it. When I get worried about something,” Kara points to her forehead, scrunching her brows, “I get this annoying little crinkle. Gives me away every time.” 

Lena laughed at Kara’s frowning face, the crinkle would be a definite giveaway, but damn was it cute.


	2. Fancy running into to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena run into each other at the coffee shop. Kara is already smitten. And super smooth.

“Can I please have a 16-ounce chocolate caramel mocha? And…” Kara mentally computed for a moment, “five? No, wait…six sticky buns?”

“Sure,” the barista replied, knowing smile in place at the blonde’s regular order. “That’ll be $15.50.”

Kara handed over her cash and moved to the side to await her order. As she reached into her bag for her phone to pass the time, a familiar mop of jet-black hair caught her attention.

“Can I get a medium Americano, with a splash of Almond milk?” Kara overheard the woman order. She moved back around the corner to get a better look, smiling when she saw L-Corp’s CEO.

“Hey, fancy running into you here,” Kara said, giving Lena a brief wave from her end of the counter.

“Kara, hey!” Lena exclaimed, “Nice to see you again.”

“Yeah! I’m surprised to see you actually. I wouldn’t have expected a prodigious CEO to make her own coffee runs,” Kara playfully teased.

Lena chuckled, “Well, to be fair, my assistant is out sick today, so usually I don’t. But, that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy it.”

“Especially, when it means running into you,” Kara inserted with a smile.

“Hey Kara? Your half a dozen sticky buns are ready, hun!” one of the barista’s called from behind the pick-up counter. Kara winced, embarrassed at being called out on her large order in front of her new friend.

“Thank you,” she called back over her shoulder. “So, do you have to get back to work right away?”

“Well—”

“I’ll split a sticky bun?” Kara cut in, hoping to convince her to stay and chat. She took a couple steps backward to pick up her order.

“Just one?” the brunette replied with a raise of her eyebrow.

“Or however many you want? I can share.” Kara smiled at the thought of how shocked Alex would be to hear that out of her mouth.

“Well then, I can’t really say no to that,” Lena conceded, grabbing her coffee as her name was called next.

Kara couldn’t help the beaming smile splitting her cheeks. There was something about Lena that just clicked, like they were meant to be friends.

“So, I haven’t heard much from Catco lately, “Lena started, as they sat at a small table in the corner. “No big Luthor related incidents to report on?”

“Nothing negative, if that’s what you’re asking,” Kara returned. “Although I have been trying to pitch a sort of “Top Women in Their Field” kind of thing that I’d love to feature you in, eventually.”

“You flatter me, Kara,” Lena laughed.

“No, I’m serious! I’ve just been in the research process.”

“Sounds like a fluff piece,” Lena probed, eyes narrowing. “I thought you were more interested in the hard-hitting stuff?”

“I can be interested in both,” Kara countered. “Besides, people like fluff pieces, and fluff covers sell.”

“Well on matters of that business, you are the expert, I suppose.”

“Pffft,” Kara giggled, heat warming her cheeks. “Yeah, right. What makes you think that?”

“Didn’t you tell me you were Cat Grant’s assistant for three years? Isn’t that some sort of record for her? I assume you learned a lot.”

“Oh, well yeah I suppose there’s that.” Kara had honestly forgotten she’d mentioned that to Lena and was impressed the CEO remembered. “So… can I count on you for the story? If it gets approved, that is.”

Lena smiled, endeared by the shy question. A brief thought flashed through her mind--that saying no to Kara would probably be a near impossible feat--but she shook it away, not ready to process it after only a few short weeks of tenuous friendship. “Of course, I’d be honored.”

“Yay!” Kara exclaimed, bouncing in her seat and waving her fork in excitement. “This calls for sticky bun celebration!”

“Good thing we’ve got a plate full,” Lena smiled, trying to hold back her laughter. She felt her walls crumble just a little more at being around the bubbly blonde; even Kara’s dorkiness was endearing.

 

“Oh my god,” Lena groaned, pushing her plate away. “Do you eat these regularly for breakfast? I think I might be falling into a sugar coma.”

Kara laughed, if only Lena knew how much she could eat. “Hey, don’t judge, they are delicious! And I need the calories, I--uh—I work out a lot.”

“I bet you do,” Lena winked, and pink instantly rose to Kara’s ears. Lena grinned at the woman’s reaction, feeling her confidence grow.

“Right,” Kara chuckled, avoiding Lena’s gaze. “So, uh, do you want to take the last one?”

Lena smiled at the offering, “No thank you, but that’s sweet of you to offer. I should probably actually be heading back in,” she glanced at her watch, “I’ve got an international call coming in soon.”

“Oh shoot, I’m sorry for keeping you!”

“Not at all,” Lena reassured. “This was a nice break, honestly.”

“Yeah? Well, maybe we should exchange numbers? We could—uh--meet up for real breakfast sometime?” Kara rubbed the back of her neck, nervously avoiding eye contact again.

“I’d like that,” Lena voiced. Kara’s eyes shot back to look at Lena, making sure she’d heard correctly. The other woman wore the softest smile, and Kara melted a little at the sight.

“Yeah? Yeah, okay!” Kara shook her head, failing to hide her excitement. “Right, cool. So here you go.” She passed her phone as Lena handed hers to Kara. After a moment they returned each other’s phones to the rightful owner, and Lena left with a wave.

Kara could feel the beaming smile return to her features once again, as she watched Lena go. She sighed softly, elated with how her day was already turning out and at the prospect of getting to see her new friend again soon. _Yeah_ , she thought, _something about Lena just felt right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, cuties :)


	3. Location Scouting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena run into each other at the county fair....Lena is awkward, Kara rambles. They're soft and polite, still getting to know each other.

“Lena?”

The CEO perked at the sound, confused that her baseball cap and sunglasses hadn’t disguised her as well as she’d thought. She considered ignoring the voice, continuing on like she hadn’t heard. But something familiar about it pulled her interest, begging her to turn and face whoever it might have come from.

She was relieved, if only briefly, to see that it was one, Kara Danvers. The sunny reporter brought a smile to her face, until she remembered the woman had last left her office on less than happy terms. She remained glued to the spot, waving her hello from a few yards away.

Kara it seemed, didn’t care so much about maintaining a safe distance. She walked the few paces over to Lena, swooping her up in a short hug. “Hey, I almost didn’t recognize you in regular clothes! I never thought I’d see you at the county fair,” she laughed, smiling brightly at the puzzled CEO.

“Oh, well I’m sort of here on a mission. Location scouting,” she said, not wanting to reveal too much.

“Oooh a mission! That sounds exciting! Are you by yourself? Don’t you usually have people to do this for you? Or with you, at least?” the blonde gabbed.

“Yes, and I’ve sent them,” she couldn’t help laughing a little at Kara’s excitement. “Unfortunately, I haven’t gotten the information I’d like just yet. So, I’m here to discover for myself.”

“As in discovering the fair?”

“Sort of, yeah,” Lena chuckled, trying not to give herself away.

“So, you’re here to explore the amazing world that is The Fair, by _yourself_?” Kara asked, incredulous.

“Um, yes?”

“Okay, concerts I can understand; but the fair is really so much more enjoyable with other people.” Lena was enjoying Kara’s expressive body language, the way her hands found her hips in consternation.  “We could explore together?” Kara asked, a bit tentative.

“You’d want to be seen here, with me?” Lena responded, a bit dumbstruck.

“I--yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, it’s just…our last meeting was sort of heated…” Lena dropped her gaze, a bit embarrassed. “I didn’t think you’d want to see me anymore.”

“Oh. Yeah. The detection device,” Kara rubbed the back of her neck guiltily. “I’m sorry about how rudely I came across. I—I’m very…I care a lot about alien rights. I mean everyone’s rights, you know? I just hate seeing people be marginalized and I can’t support anything that aides that. But I didn’t give you a fair chance to explain. Or even talk it out, really. I just blew up at you. And--”

“Believe me, I totally understand why you were upset,” Lena cut in. “I know I was in the wrong, and I fully expect a scathing article about it. I got so into CEO mode and getting the business back on its feet, I didn’t consider what it would do or how it would impact those populations. I just became a typical greed-driven Luthor,” Lena sighed, feeling despondent.

“Hey, hey. You know I don’t think that. I admit I was pretty mad about it. But I should have called you to talk it out later. That’s on me. Bad friend move,” Kara chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. “The article is actually out already…you haven’t seen it?”

“Oh, no. I hadn’t realized,” Lena moved swiftly toward her phone, residing in her back pocket. “I usually get alerts, but I turn them off on the weekends.”

Kara smiled sweetly, covering Lena’s phone with her hand so she’d put it away. “Well, I know you scrapped the project. And I think you’ll like the article. I’ll send you a copy over on Monday.” Lena scrunched her brows, she couldn’t believe how understanding Kara was being. She wasn’t used to people giving her second chances. “So how about we start exploring this fair, huh? My gut is telling me you’ve never actually done this before?”

“What?” It was hard to keep up with Kara’s positivity, her willingness to forgive and move on.

“The fair? Have you been to one before?”

“Oh,” Lena blushed, feeling a little called out. She knew it was strange to grow up having never experienced one. “Yeah, am I that obvious?”

“Not at all! Well, I mean you are wearing white sneakers, which is pretty much a big ‘no, no’ at the fair,” Kara teased. “So, can I tag along, or would I be getting in the way of work?”

Lena smiled, head tilting slightly as she pondered why anyone as great as Kara wanted to spend time with her. “You can definitely tag along. What about your friends, though?” She nodded toward the group of people waiting across the walkway behind Kara. “I’m assuming those guys with the glaring red-head are waiting for you?”

“Oh yeah,” Kara turned, laughing them off, “that’s my sister and some work friends. They’re here for the crazy rides though. I’m all about the fair food.” She stood rather proudly, rubbing her stomach. “I’ll just go tell them I’ll see them later.”

In a flash, Kara had run to her friends and back, slinging her arm through Lena’s to lead them down Food Row.

“Are your friends upset?” Lena asked, still apprehensive.

“What? No! Why would they be?” 

“They didn’t look too happy to have you ditching them for a Luthor.”

“Pshhhh, nah. In this disguise,” Kara ruffled the bill of her cap, “no one could recognize you. They’re just mad I’m ditching them for more food.”

Lena smiled at Kara’s brush off of her comment. She really needed to stop the self-deprecation. Kara didn’t seem to care about her last name; at least around the bubbly blonde, she shouldn’t either.

“So, tell me more about this mission you’re on exactly?” Kara asked, changing the subject.

“Well,” Lena started, pausing to look at the menu of the food vendor they’d approached. Lena’s stomach turned a little at the sight. It seemed everything would be deep fried today. “I’m looking for a new location for an L-Corp facility. This lot is one of the best locations and remains empty, except for a few weeks out of the year.”

“Wait, so you want to buy it and build here?” Kara seemed a little upset. “Oh, but Lena the fair is always here! It’s the perfect location for it!”

Lena laughed at Kara’s slight whine. “That’s what I keep hearing. No one wants to sell. And no one really wants the lot to change. Mostly because of this,” she gestured to their surroundings. “So, I’m here to see what all the fuss is about.”

“Well then, it’s now _my_ mission to convince you of how amazing this place is!” Kara declared, handing her a warm churro. “Starting with all the amazing food….and we can check out some of the rides, too, if you want?”

She took a bite of the churro, reveling in how good it was. “Holy shit,” she moaned. “If everything is as wonderful as this, I’ll leave the lot alone forever.”

Kara laughed, a little red faced at Lena’s reaction. “I’ll do my best!”

They made their way to the corn dog stand next, Kara declaring it the best meal of all time (aside from pizza and pot stickers, of course). “They have the best lemonade and corn dogs, Lena. You add a little brush of the mustard, too and it’s just, ughhhh, like _so_ good!”

Though it wasn’t Lena’s favorite, she did enjoy the simplicity of such a meal and felt it fitting for the setting. They moved on to try funnel cake next, which Lena quickly discovered was just fried dough and powdered sugar. Again, simple and yet still pretty good.

She let Kara finish the rest of the cake, insisting she was getting too full. “I’m sorry Kara, not everyone has a hollow leg,” Lena giggled. “Can we walk around before getting more food?”

“You sound like Alex,” Kara joked, shaking her head. “Come on, let’s check out the animals!”

Kara led the way, attempting to avoid major mud piles. Lena may be wearing sneakers, but she could tell they were some kind of designer. They made light conversation with most creatures they encountered, offering food and pets, when allowed. As they made their way to the goats Kara asked the one thing Lena had hoped wouldn’t come up.

“So, what exactly are you trying to build out here, anyway?”

Lena tilted her head back and forth, deciding how much information to give. “Research mostly. Medical research.”

“Oh, that’s cool, I think…” Kara made a face, squinting as though analyzing Lena’s thoughts. “I mean you’re not planning on experimenting on any animals, right?”

“No, definitely not. I don’t mean to be rude; but it’s sort of sensitive information,” she tried to be vague yet again.

“Oh right, of course! Sorry, I didn’t mean to push. I mean it’s all totally off the record, you know?” she upheld. “Shoot, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable though. I should have realized how that came off,” Kara continued to nervously ramble, running her hands through her hair. “Gosh, I--just so you know, it’s always off the record with me. Unless specified and scheduled. I wouldn’t take advantage of anything you said when we were just hanging out.”

“Kara, I know that,” Lena soothed, brushing her hands over Kara’s arms. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just still working on getting it funded. I didn’t want to say anything if I couldn’t get the project backed.”

“Okay, I understand that. You don’t have to tell me though, honestly,” the blonde affirmed, setting them back on their path. The conversation becoming too serious for the goats to witness any longer.

“I was maybe a little nervous about your reaction, too.” The brunette took a deep breath, looking to Kara. She knew she should just tell her and get it over with. “I’m trying to set up a small research and teaching hospital, focused on alien populations. Which is a stupidly controversial investment, as it turns out. But the biggest pain in the ass has been trying to find a projected location.”

When she looked back to meet Kara’s eyes, the blonde was absolutely beaming. “Lena, that’s incredible. Why on Earth would you be nervous to tell me?”

“You must know…. you’re a very active voice for the community, Kara. I’ve read all your articles and…I just didn’t know if you’d think it was a bad idea, I guess.” She took a breath, pushing forward, “And I wanted you to think it was a good idea. Not just for the PR, but because you do so much good and that’s all I want, too.”

Kara’s smile softened, proud of how far the woman had come in her views of the alien community. “What you’re saying is, you wanted to impress me?” she goaded, eyebrows bouncing up and down.

“Okay, now you’re pushing it,” Lena giggled, shoving Kara’s shoulder lightly.

“So why this location?” Kara asked.

“Well, it’s in the old part of town. Closer to the lower income neighborhoods, and unfortunately, that’s where most alien refugee housing is located. I don’t want access to be an inhibitor.”

Kara stopped in her tracks at that. “Well crap! I’ve spent like 2 hours trying to convince you that the fair is better than _that_?” she nearly shouted. “No, I’m definitely on team ‘Move the Fair’ now.”

“Really?” Lena couldn’t hide her surprise at Kara words.

“Are you kidding? Of course! I love the fair, but a hospital for aliens close to their neighborhoods? There’s no contest.”

“Well you’re among very small company, I’m afraid,” Lena retorted.

“Hmmm…well we’re just going to have to change that,” Kara smirked. “Whatever you need, I’ll spread the word! Oh! This could be the last fair held on these grounds, Lena!” she exclaimed, excited at the prospect rather than upset. “We are _so_ making this happen!”

“I do appreciate that,” Lena chuckled. “In the meantime, maybe we should make the most of this potential final fair?”

“Deal. You ready to try some rides?”

They decided to explore the tamer side of fair rides. Lena had claimed enough thrill seeking in her regular life and Kara wasn’t a fan of being buckled in to tight metal containers to be thrown around willy nilly. As the sun began to set, she did point to circling swings, leading them closer.

“Trust me, this one is the perfect ride,” Kara pitched. “It’s relaxing, with just enough excitement to make you feel kind of invincible and weirdly free.” She didn’t personally feel that way, but Alex had always described it that way, and she thought Lena might agree. “Plus, it’ll be a great view of the sunset right now!”

“Can’t argue with that,” Lena smiled, nervously twisting her fingers. “You’ll do it, too?”

“Of course, I’ll be right behind you,” Kara assured.

“Alright,” she sighed, stepping into the line.

As they made their way closer, her anxiety about the ride grew. If Kara hadn’t been beside her she didn’t think she’d manage ever climbing into one of the seats. Once buckled, however, she was ready to change her mind. She really didn’t want to be swinging about, all on her own.

She almost didn’t do it. Almost asked to be let off before the ride operator returned to the console. Just as she was about to call out, Kara shouted to her and she turned to see the blonde beaming and waving extravagantly. She laughed at the sight, feeling her worry dissolve. Before she could rethink it, the chair was lifting, and Kara was throwing her two thumbs up.

She faced forward again, looking out at the view. Kara was right, the sunset was incredible from up here. Even though they weren’t that high or really going anywhere, Lena did feel a sense of calm settle in her bones. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind on her cheeks. Listened to the softened sounds of the world below. She wondered if this came close to what Supergirl felt, flying high and free. A mix of calm and control, and a little bit powerful, residing above.

She lingered on the thought of the city’s hero then; imagined her blonde hair and blue eyes, and the familiarity they carry. She entertained the idea that perhaps the hero would have wanted her to experience this. It’s a nice thought, and she quickly realized how easily she could get used to the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you. You're great, ya know? Thanks for reading, love!


	4. You've Got Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navigating the rules of texting can be difficult. Luckily, Lena is a genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, to those who are following these little snippets. Sorry it's been a hot minute. Somehow I've found myself working on another angsty beast and needed a lil fluff break. 
> 
> So, enjoy!

**_Hey, Lena! This is Kara :) Kara Danvers, from Catco. Also, the girl you gave the information on Roulette to. And we’ve sort of hung out on a few occasions. You gave me your number…and sort of said I could stop by your office anytime. Hope you remember that! Anyway, I wanted to thank you for all your help. Are you free for lunch sometime this week? Let me know! Thanks! ~Kara (Danvers) [Catco]_ **

 

Lena chuckled as she read Kara’s message for the fourth time that morning. She was getting seriously sidetracked from her mountain of work, but every time she tried to focus, all she could think about was the message. How someone could be so awkwardly charming was a mystery to Lena; not to mention, she simply couldn’t fathom the idea that anyone could forget Kara Danvers.

Her smile was unwavering, and it was unlikely that her mood could be soured for the rest of the day. Still, the nagging thought of just how to respond to such a message kept at her. Her instinct was to quell any worries that Lena hadn’t remembered every single moment with the blonde. To insist that Kara owed her nothing. And to proclaim her willingness to clear her schedule absolutely anytime for the reporter.

Something about all _that_ came off a bit desperate, however, so she managed to resist. Unfortunately, this left Lena in somewhat of a limbo between maintaining her cool demeanor and wanting to express her absolute joy at the prospect of friendship. Before she could sit on it any longer another text came through, a response of sorts from the very person she was agonizing over.

  ** _Okay, I re-read my last text and that was a lot. Wow. Sorry about that. Anyway, I understand if you’re busy. No worries if you can’t get together. Have a great day, Lena!_**

Well, shoot. Even Lena had enough social sense to recognize that Kara probably saw her lack of reply as some sort of rejection. She couldn’t have Kara thinking that Lena would just ignore her. It was time to buck up and say something, even if it was completely desperate.

_Kara, I apologize for not getting back to you sooner. It’s been a busy day so far. How about lunch tomorrow? I’ve got a list of restaurants I’ve been wanting to try!_

She hit send before she could rethink any further. Hopefully she sounded sincere, rather than aloof or trying to make excuses. She _had_ been busy; overanalyzing exactly what to say to a potential new friend was taxing work, after all.. The CEO nervously bit her lip, wondering if she’d come on too strong, suggesting the possibility of many lunches together. She _really_ hoped Kara would forgive her lack of timeliness and respond much quicker than she herself had. Her productivity was already tanking for the day.

Within a few minutes, before Lena could even properly work herself into a nervous sweat, Kara had responded. And with gusto, judging by the amount of exclamation points and emojis. Lena released a heavy laugh and sighed in relief. Kara would pick her up from her office tomorrow and couldn’t wait to see Lena’s list. Apparently, Kara’s love of food was not limited to the fried abominations of the Fair.

 

____

 ** _Lunch again this week?_** Kara had texted late the next Sunday.

**_I’ll be over in your end of town at least a couple days this week._ **

**_Got some leads I’m looking into._ **

**_If you’re free?_ **

The smile gracing Lena’s features could be described as nothing short of smitten. Although she’d never admit that. Luckily there was no one around to confirm or document it, either. After a successful outing with Kara four days ago and the near constant texting since then, Lena wasted no time in her replies now.

_I’d love that. Although, I am surprised you’re willing to venture new restaurants with me again ;)_

Almost instantly, three dots floated across Lena’s screen.

**_While I don’t condone your food choices, I’m willing to make some sacrifices. As long as you are willing to at least TRY some of my delicious junk food?_ **

Lena laughed aloud, witty reply typed out in no time.

_Could I expect the same from you then?_

She had a feeling she’d win this argument.

**_Yuck! Okay, nope, never mind. We can just stick to the safety of our own food choices!_ **

_Haha, fine by me! Besides, it’s your company I enjoy, more than the food._

There was a sudden lull in the conversation, at that. The bubbles of reply did not appear instantly, and Lena feared she’d crossed a line, revealed too much in her giddy honesty.

 _Finally_ , mercifully, a response came. Lena reasoned that Kara had likely been sidetracked, getting ready for bed, or any number of things. Anything to cloak the anxious shadow of her thoughts.

**_Me too, Lena. Is tomorrow too soon?_ **

_Tomorrow is perfect._

**_Great! It’s a date. Sweet dreams!_ **

Her stomach fluttered the tiniest bit at Kara’s words; the feeling unnerving, but not entirely unwelcome. At risk of spending all night overthinking, Lena allowed herself to simply chalk it up to excitement. After months in National City, finally she had a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can always chat on [tumblr](https://goonandkissthegirl.tumblr.com/), if you want. it's a hot mess.


	5. Why be alone on Christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can't bear the thought of her new friend spending Christmas alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but I really wanted to write something for Christmas. This is short and cheesy, as always. But like I said, I like the idea of seeing how their friendship grew in that first year of knowing each other.

If Kara was being perfectly honest with herself (which wasn’t really a strong suit, but she was trying to be better about it) she knew something was up weeks ago in Lena’s office when she’d visited for lunch. Even before the sickeningly close Medusa incident, Lena had been dealing with a lot of crap. Supergirl had yet to see a person targeted as badly and in as much need of saving as the CEO.

It had been the week following Thanksgiving that Kara had popped in to catch up with her friend after the long holiday weekend. She’d asked about what she’d done and initially thought very little of Lena’s brushed off comments.

“Oh, you know, the same as every year,” she’d said. “Ate too much, slept in late on Friday.”

Kara should have clued in then, knowing full well she’d noted Lena in her office early that Friday, while out for a morning flight. She’d chuckled at the time, unsurprised that Lena would waste a single working day, even if she’d given the rest of her employees the vacation time.

“So, now it’s officially Christmas season!” Kara chirped. “Will you go back to Metropolis to visit or are you planning on staying in town?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” Lena remarked around an uncharacteristically large bite of salad. “What about you? If you go that hard for Thanksgiving, I can’t imagine what a Danvers Christmas must be like!”

With that, Kara was off explaining every detail of their holiday traditions. Of how her foster father had been Jewish and her foster mother Catholic, the experience of celebrating both holidays, and the hectic atmosphere of the month as a result. Still, it was Kara’s favorite time of year, surrounded by the people she loved and who kept her grounded.

Looking back, it was quite obvious Lena knew how to shift the conversation away from her own life and distract Kara in the process. It was almost enough to warrant a curse at her own obliviousness. Instead, she took that frustrated energy and marched herself to her friend’s office days before Christmas, demanding she announce her plans.

“Hold on there, Sonic. I know she gave you unfiltered access, but I still have to do my job,” came Lena’s assistant’s warning. “She’s on a business call she’s been waiting on for days, so you can wait 10 minutes.”

“Right, yeah. Okay, sorry,” Kara deflated, trying very hard to hide the fact that this tiny woman had so easily intimidated her.

After a few minutes of intense glaring at Kara’s nervous pacing, the assistant mercifully called into Lena’s office. “A very sweaty Ms. Danvers to see you ma’am.”

“Oh, thanks Jess. You can send her in,” Lena’s voice came in through the intercom. Jess waved Kara in, stilling shooting daggers. She must have still been mad from the first time Kara ran passed her without an appointment. Kara would have to start bringing her some treats on her visits; she couldn’t afford a tiny Jess running around town as her sworn enemy.

“Kara, what a surprise!” Lena beamed, rising from her desk as she made her way to greet the blonde. “Or did I forget we had plans? I’m so sorry, it gets so busy this time of year.”

“Oh, no. It’s just—well, I haven’t heard from you in a couple days and I’m heading home to Midvale tomorrow. I just—with everything that happened last week with your mother. And I know it must be terrible. I can’t imagine what you’re going through. Actually, I can understand somewhat, if you can believe that. But—”

Kara knew she was rambling and fumbling and probably not making any sense. Lena was being so patient with her, waiting for her to get to her point with a soft smile. She’d trailed off, almost losing her train of thought at the look Lena was giving her.

“—that’s uhh, that’s another story. Anyway, the point is, what are you doing for Christmas? Because I know it’s weird and last minute, but you could come with me? My family would love to have you.”

Finally, _finally_ she got her thoughts out and somewhat with clarity, at least at the end there. She looked to Lena, hopeful smile in place. Unfortunately, she didn’t get the response she’d been so determined to get when she’d made her way across town.

“Kara, that’s very kind of you to offer,” the brunette sighed, ducking her head. Kara heard the rejection in her tone instantly and felt her shoulders droop. “Really, I appreciate it more than you know. But you don’t have to worry about me. I have plans, promise.” Lena had made her way closer to the blonde, placing a gentle hand on Kara’s forearm.

She wanted to push. _Really_ wanted to. She believed Lena had plans, but she doubted they were unrelated to work. Things were still so new with Lena, so tentative. It was a lot to ask someone to spend days with her entire family when she’d only been to Kara’s own apartment once before. Kara released a deep sigh, deciding with finality to not put up a fight.

“Well, I—I do worry. I’m sorry if I made things awkward,” Kara sighed again, worrying her fingers together.

“Not at all, Kara. When you get back, we can get together, if you’d like? I’ve got a little gift for you.”

“Yeah?” Kara looked up excitedly to meet Lena’s eyes again. Her whole being perking up at the notion.  “Okay, yeah let’s do it! I’ve got something for you, too.”

With the promise to call Lena the day after Christmas to get together, she left feeling back in high spirits. It should have been the end of that. Except for the nagging pull over the next two days that kept her thoughts on Lena. _Was she alright? Was she alone? Was she happy?_ Kara couldn’t help her worry.

She’d been quiet most of the day. Picked around her fifth helping of dinner, when she’d usually finished 6 or 7 plates. And she’d barely chuckled while watching _Elf_ , typically one of her favorites. About half way through the movie, Eliza plopped herself between Kara and Alex, promptly wrapping her arm around Kara’s shoulders.

“You know, sweetheart, I saw the news a couple of weeks ago with the latest Cadmus event. And I’ve read your articles about Lena Luthor.” She gave Kara a look, like she’d known where her thoughts had traveled most of the day. “I spent one Christmas alone in my youth, before Alex and your dad, and it was an experience I’d never wish on anyone. I can imagine how nice it would be to have a friend like you after losing so much.”

“I’m sorry, Eliza. I know I’ve been a grump, I’m just worried about her.”

“I know, honey. Which is why I would not be offended in the slightest if you wanted to head back home a little early and check on her.”

Kara beamed, her foster mother always seemed to know exactly what to say to cheer her up. She kissed her on the cheek, swiftly hugged a sleepy Alex goodbye, and dashed out the front door to fly back to National City before the sun made its final appearance.

\---

A rampant knocking at her door, startled Lena from her perch, buried under blankets and tissues, on her couch. She wasn’t expecting guests and the wild pounding on the door was enough to make her grab for her taser before checking the peephole. She sighed with relief, even if confused, seeing that it was only Kara.

As she swung the door open, Kara launched herself into the apartment and into Lena’s arms.

“Merry Christmas, Lena!” Kara exclaimed as she hugged her friend as tight as she dared. “I missed you!”

“Kara, not that I’m not happy to see you, but I thought you were in Midvale?”

At the reminder, Kara pulled herself away from Lena fighting the slightly sheepish feeling creeping through her. In her rush to get here, she hadn’t really thought of an excuse for her sudden visit. As she took stock of the scene before her, however, her thoughts shifted back to Lena and her current state. There were empty boxes of takeout strewn across the kitchen counters, tissues and half bottles of wine on the coffee table. Red rimmed eyes and tear streaked cheeks were evident on the normally well composed CEO’s face. Kara’s fists made their way to her hips, a stern expression replacing her smile.

“And I thought you promised me you had plans.”

Lena’s eyes narrowed in response, feeling a bit defensive at Kara’s tone. “I do. With a bottle of wine and cheesy Hallmark movies.”

Kara shook her head, simultaneously sighing and laughing at Lena’s disposition. “Well, you’re not doing it alone. I hope you saved me some wine?”

Lena could do nothing but be swept into Kara’s arms as she dragged them to the couch, snuggling herself into the mass of blankets.

Another bottle of wine and movie later, Kara sat with a slightly tipsy Lena snuggled under her arm. She felt a little bad for leaving Alex and Eliza but felt infinitely more confident that she had done the right thing in spending the rest of the night with Lena. A kind of peaceful warmth settled in her chest at the thought that she was exactly where she should be.

“Next year, let’s just agree that you’re spending Christmas with me and my family from the get-go, okay? And, we’re watching Elf!” Kara added, teasing Lena as she wiped more tears caused by another ridiculous movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, you! Come say hi, if you feel so inclined [tumblr](https://goonandkissthegirl.tumblr.com/),


	6. When It All Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With friendships in upheaval and her sister's relationship status change Kara is feeling pretty down and out. Luckily, Lena is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Blink and 3 months pass... still set in S2

Self-pity was not a good look on Kara Danvers. And it certainly wasn’t a nice feeling either. Typically, she’d never let herself get reduced to such moodiness; she had so much to be grateful for, and at the end of the day, she’d endured a lot worse. And yet, despite her attempts at maintaining her cheery disposition, she couldn’t help but just feel down.

It was not the footing she’d wanted to start the year off on. But the last two months had been really trying on her most important relationships.

Friendship, close friendships with anyone outside of Alex had been rare in all her time on Earth. But the last two years had brought James and Winn into her life, shown her new possibilities of fun and what it meant to care for others. And now, to be fighting with the both of them… over something so…stupid… _Rao_ , it was infuriating!

Perhaps she could admit that she overreacted when she found out about Guardian. It’s not like she didn’t understand what James felt. She just knew he was going about it the wrong way. She had powers and worked for a government agency. He was using government resources (Winn) to aide his vigilantism (hero complex). If he really wanted to help people, he could have joined an organization—the national guard, or the police force. Or hell, he already knows about the DEO…spends way too much time there for a civilian. He could have been asked to be recruited; she was pretty sure J’onn and Alex would have supported him.

And okay, yeah, Winn was a tech genius, not necessarily a combat agent, but if he could make it, James could have.

Then there was the matter of Winn, who for some reason thought it would be a good idea to go along with James’ suicide missions. And kept it secret! _And_ forced her sister to keep it from her. Not to mention, had the nerve to try to pin it back on her for being the reason they didn’t tell anyone. Lately she had no clue what to say to either one of them without getting into a bicker-fest about who was right in all of this.

 _Obviously_ , she was; but no one else was ready to admit that yet. Had she mentioned the whole thing was super infuriating?

And Alex, her amazingly brave big sister, was finally finding herself—which was wonderful, really! It just happened to mostly _not_ involve Kara. But what could she do? Her sister has seemed so happy lately- bright eyed and a lightness to her step that Kara knew had almost everything to do with Maggie.

It was strange, this change between them. It wasn’t like they had never dated before. Then again, nothing had ever quite been as serious as things with Maggie were going. After everything Alex had sacrificed for Kara, she hated the fact that it hurt her to feel Alex slipping away. All she wanted was to be happy for Alex, to support her, and cheer her on. She just wished it didn’t have to involve losing time with her. The last thing she ever wanted to do was make Alex have to choose, or feel as though it was a competition. Still, the feeling—jealousy? Shame? Kara couldn’t quite pinpoint it—lingered.

So, she’d thrown herself into her work…quite literally at times. Yeah, she most definitely should have thought a little more about jumping through that transmatter portal the other day. She was lucky things turned out as well as they had. Things probably would have gone better if Mon-el had freakin’ listened to her, but…well, Mon-el was a whole other issue in the relationship department.

That kiss from his deathbed had left her feeling a little confused, and overwhelmingly annoyed. He was sick, so admittedly he wasn’t exactly in the right state of mind. But it was so not fair of him to just lay one on her like that…like it was her job to fulfill everyone’s dying wish, or something? Not to mention, he followed up later by claiming he didn’t even remember it. Then the other night he’d shown up (making himself perfectly at home in her space, by the way) saying he’d changed his mind about wanting to work with her.

He’d been such a jerk before, then out of the blue wanted to help her again. Though she could admit he had been helpful in Slaver’s Moon incident, it could have been way less complicated had he listened to her in the first place.

Quite frankly, the back and forth was giving her whiplash. And a twinge of worry lurked at the thought that he might be taking advantage of her tendencies toward forgiveness and second (or really, third and fourth) chances.

Gosh, it was a lot to process. Her connections with some of the most important people in her life were in disarray, leaving her with no one to talk about it all with. She really didn’t want to put all that on J’onn—he was already going through a lot with M’gann. Maybe it was time she sought out a therapist again?

“Or maybe…” she paused, thinking aloud. In her wanderings about town (ahem, looking for leads), and of all the places she could have gone, she suddenly found herself outside of L-Corp. “Lena,” Kara sighed, wistful smile reaching her lips.

She didn’t know why she hadn’t thought of her new friend sooner. Lena had mentioned the new year was always a busy time for the business world. But when Kara thought about it, she realized it had been weeks since she’d talked to Lena.

 _Crap,_ bad friend-move on her part! What if Lena was upset with her, too? Kara was usually the one to reach out first, but maybe Lena was hurt that she hadn’t heard from her sooner? Kara really didn’t think she could handle another strained relationship right now.

Before she could work herself into a panic, she was marching through the L-Corp doors and bee-lining for the elevators.  She maybe, probably, most definitely should have checked in at the visitor’s desk and called up to see if Lena was even available, but she was also on a one-track roll at the moment. _Nothing_ was getting in the way of seeing Lena as soon as possible.

The elevator doors dinged, and Kara marched her way towards Lena’s office doors with a little too much intensity, if Jess’s expression and wildly flinging herself in front of Kara was anything to go by. Alright then, nothing was getting in her way _except_ the fiercest executive assistant on the planet!

“Woah there, March Madness!” Jess exclaimed, drawing Kara to a halt. Yeah, barreling into the poor woman would not be winning her any points in Jess’s book.

“Sorry,” Kara relaxed her features, backing up to the front of the secretary’s desk. “I—uh—just wanted to stop by and see if Lena was available?”

“We’ve got to stop meeting this way, Ms. Danvers.” Kara was making a habit of intruding on Lena without appointment and Jess looked nothing short of exasperated. “We’ve been through this, I know Ms. Luthor gave you free access, but you would really be doing security—and myself—a big favor if you would continue to check in downstairs first. I just had to call off a squadron heading this way because a very determined woman in a pink cardigan was on what looked like a warpath heading this direction.”

Kara felt her cheeks heating, likely matching the color of aforementioned cardigan.

“I don’t know what’s got you all hot and bothered, but I don’t think I need to remind you how many threats Ms. Luthor receives on a daily basis…” Jess lectured, and Kara felt more sheepish by the minute. Although, she had to admit, she kind of liked the woman’s tenacity. Not to mention she was willing to throw herself in front of another person to protect her boss.

“Sorry, Jess. Really, I—I don’t know what got into me.” Kara’s nerves tugged her fingers towards her glasses, a familiar gesture meant to calm her down. “I just realized I hadn’t seen Lena in so long and I thought I’d pop by for a visit.”

Jess’s eyebrows sunk down, a skeptical gaze crossing her features. “Then what was with all the glaring and stomping?”

“Oh, I—well, I’ve sort of had a lot on my mind…I was maybe overthinking some things. And was just really determined to see Lena?” It was an astoundingly lame excuse. But Kara couldn’t even really understand what had come over her in those moments, either. She just wanted to see Lena. And really didn’t want her to be mad at Kara.

With a sigh, Jess reluctantly paged into Lena’s office. Okay, so maybe she didn’t win any point with Jess today…she was clearly annoying the heck out of the secretary; but she was letting her in to see Lena even after her weird behavior. It was still a win in Kara’s book, and right now she was willing to take any victory she could get.

 _Shoot_ , she was supposed to bring something nice for Jess after her last storming visit. Next time she’d definitely remember to bring Jess a treat. Jess was right, they couldn’t keep meeting like this. Kara had a strong feeling that free pass from Lena could be rescinded with enough influence from her secretary. 

With a smile and wave, Kara thanked Jess (maybe a little too heavily) and opened the door to Lena’s office.

“Kara!” The look on Lena’s face was nothing short of delighted. And in the next breath Kara was sweeping the CEO into her arms, exhaling any lingering fear that their friendship was in trouble. “What brings you by today?” Lena asked, pulling back to meet Kara’s eyes.

“Gosh, I’ve just really missed you lately. I know you told me things would be busy for a while…and I’ve been so busy, too. I don’t know, it just hit me today how long it’s been since I’ve seen you and I just had to put an end to it.”

“Oh.” Kara didn’t miss the adorable flush to Lena’s cheeks. She wondered briefly if she’d said something embarrassing but decided not to worry about it. Lena was here and happy to see her and that meant at least one thing in her life was okay right now.

“I’ve missed you too, Kara,” Lena finally added, pulling out of Kara’s arms. “I’m sorry for not texting or calling at all, this whole friendship thing goes two ways, right?”

“Hey, no,” Kara started, a crease to her brow at Lena’s implication. “I didn’t say that to make you feel bad.” She stepped back, realizing she was all up in Lena’s space bubble. “You’re right, it _does_ go both ways. Meaning I could have called, too.

“But, you know, I’m here now! And I wondered if you were free sometime soon? Like tonight, or this weekend? Or right now?” Kara rattled, shamelessly emphasizing her hope that Lena could make some time sooner rather than later.

“Kara,” Lena chuckled melodically, “it’s the middle of the work day.”

“Oh right,” Kara’s face fell as she checked her watch. Two o’clock. Yeah, it was kind of early in the day to just ditch. For Lena, anyway. Kara did it all the time (hey, the beauty of journalism…stories never slept, so hours were kind of…flexible).

Something in Kara’s expression (likely something pathetic) must have changed Lena’s mind. In the next moment, she was shutting down her computer and reaching for her bag. “You know, actually, I could use an early day,” she confessed, a playful smirk lighting her features.

It was a nice look on the brunette. Something stirred in Kara’s stomach at the thought—probably excitement at being able to convince Lena to spend time with her.

“Yes!” Kara squealed. “Gosh, there’s so much I have to tell you. And I want to hear about every new project you’ve been working on! And you also need to help me figure out how to get on Jess’s good side, because I did not do myself any favors today.” She linked her arm with Lena’s as they made their way toward the elevators.

“Hey, Jess, go ahead and push anything else on the calendar to tomorrow. And then you can head out.”

“Uhh, yes, of course, Ms. Luthor.” Jess gave Kara a flabbergasted look, but (Kara liked to think) there was also a hint of gratitude somewhere in there, as well.

It was a perfect afternoon, turned movie night together. Kara couldn’t believe they hadn’t done this since Christmas and promised, to herself and to Lena, they would make it a more regular occurrence. A few glasses of wine in and they sealed the deal with a pinky promise, locked firmly into place with a kiss of their linked hands.

Kara wasn’t allowed to tell Lena about her Super identity yet, but she had been able to vent about being in an argument with James and Winn. Shed tears over the dissonance she was feeling toward Alex’s new relationship, and even mentioned her minor drama with Mike…although for some reason she never really wanted to talk that much about him when she was with Lena.

Lena for her part, proved even further how good of friend she was. She listened and gave Kara her take on the subjects when asked for it: “If James and Winn are really your friends they’ll listen to your side. But you have to listen to theirs, as well. Obviously, I’m no expert but I think, a lot of the time you have to be willing to accept people where they are. And that sometimes you have to agree to disagree on certain things?”

And “Trust me, Kara, your sister loves you more than anyone. The honeymoon phase will pass, and things will normalize a bit, I’m sure.”

Oh, and there was also, “Say the word and I can make sure that guy never touches you again.” Lena’s protective nature was really sweet.

Kara was once again overwhelmed with how much she liked Lena…well, liked that they’d become friends. Glad that she had listened to her instincts and trusted Lena even when everyone else told her not too. Especially now, when it felt like the universe was pushing her down; beautiful, kind Lena was here to pull her back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Thanks for reading! Come say hi, if you feel so inclined [tumblr](https://goonandkissthegirl.tumblr.com/),


	7. Today is Your Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a bit of the Birthday Blues. Nothing that can't be fixed with Lena in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what it is. S2, following the end of the Earth Birthday episode

Lena was scrambling. On the inside at least. Outside she maintained her firm CEO demeanor, cool and collected even as the quarter was coming to an end. With the board breathing down her neck, demanding answers to why several of their most promising projects didn’t actually go to market, she’d found herself closer and closer to another overnighter work session. Though Lena was exponentially glad she’d canned most of those projects (particularly the alien-related ones), she’d been working tirelessly at a plan to make up the losses.

Unfortunately, alien-related crime was up, the board believed their products would be in high demand, and Lena needed a different angle.

All that came to a screeching halt however, after a series of increasingly worrisome texts rolled in from one Miss Kara Danvers:

 

**_Hey Lena! This is very last minute, and I completely understand if you’re busy, but is there any chance you’re free tonight?_ **

**_If not, it’s totally okay!_ **

**_I was just missing you._ **

**_Also, I’ve kind of had a rough day._ **

**_And now I’ve officially reached the pathetic level. Yikes! I’m sorry, you are probably so busy!_ **

 

 _Oh, dammit!_ Would she ever get better at this texting thing? Lena moved quickly to respond to Kara, hoping to put her at ease. Though she’d been settling in for an all-nighter, she had yet to figure out how to say no to Kara. That was normal, right? Their friendship was still so new, she didn’t want to aid any threat of things tapering off because of Lena’s busy schedule.

 

_Good evening, Kara! As it is, I am free tonight. What are your plans?_

 

The bubbles of response danced on her screen before disappearing shortly after. _Fuck_ , Lena chastised herself. She definitely came off too formal. The last thing Kara wanted to do was hang out with a robot lady.

 _Oh_ , the bubbles were back again.

 

**_You’re the best, Lena! :D_ **

**_How about you just bring yourself on over to my place for movies and junk food?_ **

 

With a relieved sigh Lena was out the door. Yeah, her job was extremely stressful right now, but she wasn’t going to solve all the problems with the board and quarterly projections in one night. She could push her solo work slumber party to tomorrow.

Right now, her number one concern was finding an appropriate outfit and suitable food item to bring to her only friend’s house for the first time _ever_. This totally wasn’t a big deal. And Lena was totally _not_ going to freak out. She whispered this calmly to herself the entire drive to her apartment and there onward to Kara’s, her driver only sending  concerned glances through the review mirror every 30 seconds or so.

\---

Once at Kara’s apartment, she stopped herself short at the sight of Alex Danvers holding a cupcake outside of Kara's apartment door. There was definitely a conversation happening, and it was odd to see it take place within a doorway—a clear boundary between the two siblings. Before she could worry about her own voyeurism, she thought back to everything Kara had told her about her sister’s new girlfriend and the toll it was taking on their relationship.

As Alex stepped inside the apartment, Lena returned to reality and tried to make her way back to the elevators. Whatever had been bothering Kara when she texted Lena, Alex was here now. It was highly unlikely that Kara would still want Lena around.

Annoyed that she hadn’t thought to change out of her heels, she carefully tried to soften her steps. However, before she had even made it close enough to click the elevator button, she heard the sweet voice of her favorite reporter calling her name. Clearly, the universe was intent on messing with her today.

“Hey,” she turned back toward Kara, maintaining her position at the elevator. “Sorry, I just, I saw Alex and I didn’t want to interrupt. I know you’ve been missing your time with her lately.”

“Oh, Lena,” Kara was walking toward her now. “I invited you because I want _you_ here. Now come inside and eat the dessert Alex brought over.” The blonde looped their arms together and was now tugging Lena back to her apartment.

“Sorry Alex!” Kara exclaimed as they crossed the threshold. “We’ve got to split this tiny deliciousness three ways. Let this be a lesson in how much food to bring to my house. I  mean really, you should know better,” she teased.

“Hi, Agent Danvers. Sorry for interrupting your evening.”

“No, uh.” Alex was thrown off, Lena could tell, but trying her best to be polite. “I actually can’t stay long. I’m glad you’re here.”

That was certainly a surprise. Unfortunately, she could tell Kara was disappointed to hear that Alex wouldn’t be staying. As they each were given their sliver of the cupcake, Alex lifted hers in motion of some kind of toast.

“Happy, uh, happy birthday, Kara,” Alex said. “I’ll always be here for you. I promise I’m not going anywhere. I’m with you, always.”

Lena had _definitely_ intruded on a private moment, but it was clearly something Kara needed to hear. The sisters shared soft looks between them, a bond growing stronger through difficult times. Lena was almost envious but thought better of it. Really, she was just glad that there were still families willing to stick with each other no matter what. She was _really_ glad Kara had that.

She wanted to give them a little more time, before Alex left. There was clearly more Alex wanted to say to her baby sister, so Lena politely excused herself to go to the restroom. The fact that she was panicking over finding out it was Kara’s birthday was merely secondary.

Upon exiting the bathroom a few minutes later, she could hear Alex preparing to leave. Unfortunately, she caught wind of the end of their conversation—something about Kara ignoring her feelings toward someone, whom of which she hoped to god it wasn’t that _Mike_ Kara had been stressing about recently. It was the first time she questioned the quality of Alex Danvers’ big sisterly advice.

As she heard the door close, she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of any worry about mal-intentioned men or the fact that she hadn’t known it was her friend’s birthday.

“So,” she drawled as she made her way back toward Kara. “First off, happy birthday, Ms. Danvers.”

“Don’t even start,” Kara cut off her next thought, with a smile. “I can practically hear you freaking out about that, and I won’t have it Lena Luthor.”

No malice. Absolutely nothing but lighthearted affection at the call of Lena’s full name. She still didn’t know how she ever deserved Kara Danvers in her life.

“Well, at least I brought potstickers?” she joked.

“Arguably the best unintentional gift ever!” Kara said as she led them to the couch. “Honestly, I’m really glad you came over. I’m sorry about springing the birthday thing on you, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

“No, no, Kara. I had no question of ill intent,” Lena sighed a little wistfully as she looked at her sweet friend, making herself comfortable as Kara adjusted blankets and pillows for them. “I’m glad I could be here for you.”

Kara’s returning smile left a burning in her chest—not necessarily painful, but something strong, a magnetic pull, perhaps. There was no denying Kara was something wonderful she couldn’t help but be drawn to.

“I couldn’t help but overhear,” Lena started. “I—I know you’ve got a lot going on. Obviously, with your sister…and is Mike still bothering you?” Kara hesitated to answer, so Lena carried on, with a wild gesture of her hands. “Anyway, you don’t have to, but if you want to talk—about anything—I’m here.”

Kara gave her another chest-burning smile and reached out for her hand. “I know. Thank you,” she said. “But for now, I just want to eat potstickers and watch movies with my best friend.”

 _Best friend_. Lena had never been anyone’s best friend. It was hard to compute the mass of feelings Kara’s words and gestures provoked. But all Lena could really focus on was the burning feeling in her chest, spreading to their interlaced fingers. And slowly, gently simmering to a warmth that covered her whole body. A softness that seemed to fill her up more than she’d ever thought possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi, if you feel so inclined [tumblr](https://goonandkissthegirl.tumblr.com/),


End file.
